


德拉科·马尔福与有求必应屋

by mujingkii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mujingkii/pseuds/mujingkii
Summary: 波特不在的七年级时德拉科视角





	德拉科·马尔福与有求必应屋

**Author's Note:**

> ●幼儿园文笔，对话多，初次写文请多多关照  
> ● 只有OOC和BUG属于我  
> ● 虽然是清水但我站HD  
> ● 会有原文出现  
> ●后续哈利·波特与格里莫广场12号

1.  
“阿瓦达索命。”布巴吉落到了桌面上，纳吉尼慢慢悠悠地爬向了她冰冷的尸体。

“你还好吧？”潘西对德拉科说，“你不用在意那个纯血叛徒，那不是真的，对吗？就算是真的......”  
“闭嘴，潘西！我很好。”他拍了拍身上的灰，假装自己没有回想起那个不愉快的假期。  
黑魔王掌权以后，所有学生必须进入霍格沃茨学习。德拉科本以为邓布利多死了，他的父亲从阿兹卡班出来以后马尔福家的地位可以有所好转，但是他错了，每一个食死徒都看不起他们，克拉布和高尔不听他的了，所有人都唾弃他（也许潘西没有，但她什么也不明白，也做不了什么）。那些学生们本来不会知道他做了什么，这一切都要怪那个愚蠢的没脑子的女韦斯莱，虽然她看起来比她的哥哥们要聪明一些。“是你把他们放进来的！是你！如果不是你，乔治......还有他们......”  
韦斯莱的尖叫声，学生们的议论声和布巴吉，还有其他非纯血巫师临死前的哀求声与叫喊声一起，在德拉科的大脑里回荡。他呆呆地站着，发生了什么？他只知道黑魔王拿走了父亲的魔杖。  
隆巴顿拉住了女韦斯莱：“金妮，我们不能！”不能？不能什么？告诉别人他把食死徒放进了学校？为什么？  
“对不起，纳威，我太激动了，哈利，他......”韦斯莱没能说完德拉科想要知道的东西就被阿米库斯·卡罗打断了：“滚回你们的寝室！别在这里瞎嚷嚷！小心我在你们身上练习钻心咒！”然后，潘西对他说了那句话。  
德拉科没有理会潘西对他的关心（希望是），他只想离开这里，回到他的寝室，离开这里，离开！一个人！然后，沙比尼叫住了他。  
“该死！你想要做什么！”  
“显然韦斯莱的话是真的，马尔福，”沙比尼轻蔑地笑了笑，“但你还在这儿，你失败了，却没那么彻底？”  
德拉科什么都没有说，他知道那是什么意思——沙比尼是纯血，蔑视麻瓜和泥巴种，但不代表他是食死徒，更不代表他想让黑魔王控制魔法界。事实上，没几个人喜欢这样的霍格沃茨，克拉布和高尔好像很开心。诺特？德拉科看不出他在想什么。  
德拉科想要离开，一个人待着！不是寝室！是——有求必应屋——他几乎在那里花费了整个六年级的时间，去修一个见鬼的消失柜。很幸运，没有人想要知道他去哪儿，最烦人的潘西在去年就学会了不去打扰他。墙的周围没有人，快要到宵禁时间了。费尔奇一定很高兴卡罗兄妹的管理方式，他恨透学生了。  
“我需要一个不被任何人发现的，让人安心的地方，能让我逃离一切的地方。”德拉科想着。然后，门开了。  
有求必应屋和以前看起来不太一样，里边只有一张床和一个柜子（感谢梅林这只是个普通的柜子）。德拉科坐在那张小床上，试着去想一些快乐的记忆。波特、波特、波特，被斯内普扣分的波特，被排挤的波特，被嘲笑的波特......德拉科惊恐地发现波特是他快乐的一大源泉。“波特让人痛苦，我讨厌他。”他喃喃道。他试着去想他的家人，可出现在脑海里的只有请求黑魔王放过他的母亲。

2.  
硕大的会议室里只有他，母亲，贝拉特里克斯姨妈和黑魔王。  
“主人，德拉科只有16岁，放过他吧，我可以为您做任何事，但是，我的儿子......”母亲站在黑魔王面前恳求着。德拉科从未见过她如此失态的样子，即使父亲入了狱，她也没有低下头。他不想看她那样，他知道非他不可。他应该把这当成一种荣誉，黑魔王选择了他，他是唯一的未成年食死徒。  
“主人。”德拉科试着让自己停止发抖，“我会杀掉邓布利多的，我向您保证。”  
“好孩子，德拉科。你可以找几个人帮你，不过——杀死他的人只有你。”长着蛇脸的男人用亲昵的口气对他说。但这样的方式只让德拉科感到恐惧，他拼命忍住让自己不会因为害怕而尖叫出声。  
黑魔王在他的手臂上烙下黑魔标记，他看到他母亲绝望的神情。

“钻心剜骨！钻心剜骨！”贝拉特里克斯姨妈厉声尖叫，向一个巫师挥舞着魔杖，“你要狠下心来，德拉科，这很简单！”  
在他得到任务后的整个假期，他的姨妈都在训练他的大脑封闭术和黑魔法。德拉科有问过姨妈关于踪丝的问题（这只是个借口，他不想做这些），他得到的答案是“如果你真的想完成任务，就别想这些没用的，没人会发现你的”。他必须杀死邓布利多。德拉科很快便掌握了大脑封闭术，这对他来说不太难。他在那个时候不想思考任何事，也不想让贝拉特里克斯姨妈看到任何关于波特是如何羞辱他的记忆。夺魂咒也很容易，他喜欢使唤人的感觉，那让他觉得自己好像他所崇拜的父亲一样。  
他的父亲还在阿兹卡班......  
“钻心剜骨——”那个不知道是泥巴种还是混血的巫师尖叫出声，他终于使出了钻心咒。

六年级时德拉科大部分时间都在修消失柜，他几乎住在有求必应屋里。他不知道自己能否成功，他的家人需要他。那是黑魔王对他的荣誉，荣誉！他必须杀了他的校长。德拉科看着手臂上的黑魔印记，告诉自己。  
于是——他对罗斯默塔使用了夺魂咒，差点害死了凯蒂·贝尔和罗恩·韦斯莱；他运用自如的大脑封闭术让斯内普无法帮助他；他在盥洗室里对波特用了钻心咒却被不知名的咒语打伤；他将魔杖指着邓布利多却下不了手......

直到最后，德拉科·马尔福都没有学会阿瓦达索命咒。

3.  
“我可以为您做任何事。”母亲哀求道。  
“神锋无影！”波特冲他大喊。  
“德拉科......你不是一个杀人的人......”邓布利多平静地说。  
“钻心剜骨！钻心剜骨！”贝拉特里克斯姨妈疯狂地喊着。  
“阿瓦达索命。”黑魔王将魔杖指向布巴吉。  
“是你把他们放进来的！”韦斯莱冲他尖叫。  
数不清的声音从四面八方传过来，德拉科从床上惊醒。“该死的波特，为什么他当时没有把黑魔王完全杀死！”他知道这事不怪波特，但波特是他不安的时候最先想起的人（德拉科认为波特是让他不安的原因之一）。  
他走回斯莱特林的公共休息室，路上并没有碰到什么人。也许现在是凌晨，他想。  
公共休息室还和以前一样阴暗潮湿，墙壁上点缀着几盏发着绿光的灯——就像波特的眼睛。该死！德拉科往寝室的方向走去。他需要忘掉一切，不去想天杀的哈利·波特。  
就在他快走进寝室时，有人叫了他的名字。  
“诺特！”德拉科皱了皱眉，“你怎么在这儿？”  
瘦高的男孩径直走来，站在德拉科面前，过了仿佛一个世纪那么长时间后，他才开口：“沙比尼说你失败了，马尔福。但要我说，你成功了。”  
“我不明白。”德拉科干巴巴地说。  
“你父亲和我父亲被送进了阿兹卡班，他们是同时进去的，还有克拉布的。我想这点你不会忘记吧。”  
德拉科不知道发生了什么。诺特和他从小就认识，虽然这个瘦弱的男孩更喜欢自己一个人待着，有时也会和德拉科一起嘲笑别人，但实际上他们的关系比看起来要好些，诺特不会这么跟他讲话。  
诺特没有给德拉科太多时间：“你的父亲活了下来，而我父亲，他死了！死在阿兹卡班！他是我唯一的亲人！”他呜咽着，德拉科看着他，说不出一句话来。  
诺特狠狠盯着德拉科，说：“我以为你会讨厌食死徒，讨厌神秘人，可你依然帮助了他。邓布利多是你放进来的人杀的？”  
“我别无选择，诺特，”德拉科将视线移向别处，“我不能讨厌他，我更讨厌波特，因为波特他们才进去的，不是吗？”  
“如果他们不是食死徒，这一切也不会变成这样！”诺特冲他大喊，然后用魔杖对着他。

4.  
“你怎么样了？”德拉科听到有人在对他说话。  
“发生了什么？”他睁开眼睛，是一个金发的五年级女生，德拉科记得她好像叫阿斯托利亚。  
“你被人击昏了，我刚刚对你用了一个咒立停，”阿斯托利亚挥挥魔杖，笑着说，“我头一次见斯莱特林的人攻击你，你们吵架了？”  
“也许吧，”德拉科从地上爬起来，理了理袍子，“我以为他会给我一个一忘皆空，看来他没那么聪明。”  
“他可能不想让你忘了他的话，”阿斯托利亚说，“对了！涂鸦的事解决了吗？”  
“涂鸦？”  
“‘邓不利多军仍在招募新兵’，斯内普教授快气疯了。达芙妮说你曾经抓到过他们，我想你这次也能找到他们。”  
德拉科想到了有求必应屋。不！他的藏宝屋！他不在乎什么邓布利多军，他只想有一个可以独自待着的地方。他们怎么敢！这是他的屋子！这是整个霍格沃茨唯一没有人瞪他的地方——虽然屋子里实在没发生过什么好事。他飞快地跑出公共休息室，还隐约听到阿斯托利亚说别抓他们的声音。  
有求必应屋里没有人，德拉科松了一口气。D.A.们喜欢在晚上出动，他们可能昨天晚上来过，而他的屋子没有为他们开门。这就是为什么德拉科不讨厌这里。  
“可恶，这门怎么还是打不开。”外面传来了像是迈克尔·科纳的声音。  
“快开门啊！阿莱克托要过来了！”德拉科不知道这是谁在说话。  
“终于找到你们了，小鬼们！”小个子女食死徒的声音在这里听得格外清楚。然后德拉科听到D.A.里某个人的叫喊，是个女生。希望是女黄鼠狼，德拉科想起了冲他尖叫的金妮·韦斯莱。  
过了一段时间，外面终于安静了下来。“哼！愚蠢的邓布利多军！他们永远也不知道如何在有求必应屋里有人时进来。真不知道波特怎么想的，愿意和这帮饭桶们混！”可恶！当然是因为波特本人就是那个最大的饭桶！德拉科为自己想到波特而生气。  
波特！波特！波特！他不喜欢波特。  
德拉科·马尔福是特别的，他想让人们围着他转而不是波特。但是不管是老师、学生、甚至食死徒——他们的生活里只有波特吗！天选之子哈利·波特！那只是个巧合罢了，只要碰对了时机连隆巴顿都可以！他愤愤地想。然后，他扭过了头，想要趁上课前好好休息一下。  
眼前的景象让他愤怒不止。那是哈利·波特的床！德拉科想都不用想就知道那是波特的！“我要的是一个安心的地方，不是该死的疤头的寝室！而且我知道一间寝室里他妈的不止一张床，别想戏弄我！”波特绝不是一个让人安心的人，他是个大麻烦！就算他是救世主，天选之子，黄金男孩或是其他什么的，哈利·波特也救不了马尔福。  
德拉科对那张床用了他能想到的所有咒语，然后走出了房间。

5.  
七年级的第一个学期终于过去了，每一个学生都盼望着回家，除了德拉科，还有诺特。自从那天以后他们就再也没有说过话了。沙比尼也没有，不过德拉科不太在意，他只想着回去以后怎么面对黑魔王，他不想让黑魔王知道诺特的事。那个可怕的男人好像很乐意知道他过得多惨似的，每到假期回家时都会对他用摄神取念。也许他在找什么重要的东西，德拉科想。但他非常清楚的一点是，他不想让黑魔王知道任何事。  
马尔福庄园的地牢里又迎来了新客人，卢娜·洛夫古德，德拉科认识她。这个小他一届的金发拉文克劳是邓不利多军的一个成员，一个领头人——在波特他们逃跑了以后。疯姑娘和她那总会胡言乱语的父亲一样讨厌，德拉科想。他曾对诺特他们发誓一定要对可恶的谢诺菲留斯·洛夫古德用100次钻心咒——还有哈利·波特。《唱唱反调》，邓布利多军，他记得自己被费尔奇抓进斯拉格霍恩的派对上时好像见过她，波特邀请她来的？傻宝宝配疯姑娘，真不错。真高兴她被抓进来了，他决定要好好折磨一下这个疯姑娘。  
正当德拉科诅咒洛夫古德的时候，他的母亲敲了敲房间的门。“德拉科，”她的声音在颤抖，“他想要见你。”  
德拉科对疯姑娘的怒气全都消失了，取而代之的只有恐惧。他浑身发抖，原本就白皙的脸变得更白了（如果波特在的话一定会说他像死人一样，他自己也会勉为其难同意一下，这感觉可不怎么样）。他缓缓地走进顶楼的房间，漆黑宽大的房间里只站着一个人——那个有一张恐怖的脸的黑袍红眸的男人，德拉科觉得自己好像看到了死神。“主人。”他听到了自己颤抖的声音。  
在黑魔王用猩红色的眼睛盯着他时，他什么也想不起来了，他的脑内只有一双可怕的红色眸子，他抖得更厉害了。  
许久，黑魔王移开了他的双眼，缓慢地说：“不错，德拉科，”他看到了什么？他看到了什么！“看来贝拉特里克斯是一个好老师，而你，憎恨波特。”  
长着蛇脸的恐怖男人终于离开了。德拉科滑坐到地面上。他什么意思？大脑封闭术成功了？他恨波特？母亲急急忙忙地跑进房间内：“哦，我的孩子。”她紧紧抱住她的儿子，而德拉科则没由地想起诺特。他不喜欢这样，他想要什么人来救救他，救救马尔福家族。  
整个假期他都把自己锁在房间里，他根本没去过地牢。

6.  
德拉科在列车上找到了诺特，对方还是和以前一样消瘦，有着难以看懂的表情。德拉科坐到他面前，却不知道该说什么。“你说的对但我们什么也做不了”？又或是“我的父母还在他手里我不能背叛他”？  
“他对我用了摄神取念，”糟糕的开头，“我没让他知道你对我说的。”  
“因为我还在这里。”诺特冷冷地说。  
“额，是的。”德拉科不知道自己该如何接下去。  
出乎意料的是，诺特对他说：“不管如何，谢谢你，德拉科。”  
“所以我们......”诺特走开了，但不管怎样这是个不错的结局，起码诺特又叫回他德拉科了。也许我应该叫他西奥多，德拉科想。  
接下来的时间德拉科都一个人度过，诺特和克拉布他们一起，潘西终于不再烦他了，格林格拉斯姐妹坐在远处说着可能是关于他的悄悄话。  
不久，列车抵达了城堡。  
德拉科又看到了夜骐，他的胃部一阵绞痛。

7.  
德拉科惊异地发现纳威·隆巴顿比以前勇敢了不少。他曾嘲笑隆巴顿像个赫奇帕奇，但是现在，连他最看不起的赫奇帕奇都比他英勇，德拉克自嘲地想。隆巴顿和韦斯莱带领的D.A.们在洛夫古德被抓走以后反而更放肆起来。他们公然反抗卡罗兄妹，继续在墙上写字，放出被关禁闭的学生。斯内普抓不到他们，卡罗兄妹也不能。德拉科知道他们是如何做到的，但他不准备告诉食死徒们，他想到了一个好主意。  
德拉科不想和邓布利多军抢屋子了，17年来他头一次想到了分享这个词。  
他的运气不错，D.A.们正好在有求必应屋里面。  
“马尔福！”斐尼甘喊道。然后韦斯莱对他用了一个速速禁锢，厄尼·麦克米兰将他拉进了屋子。  
德拉科仔细的观察了一遍屋子，这里和他进来时完全不同。他看到了墙上的挂毯，格兰芬多的金狮子，赫奇帕奇的黑獾，以及拉文克劳的青铜老鹰。“真高兴这里没有任何一件物品与斯莱特林有关。”他用他最喜欢的，像他父亲一样的腔调说。  
金妮·韦斯莱瞪着他，说：“马尔福，你别想把这里说出去！”  
“我才不会！”他回瞪了讨厌的女韦斯莱，“我是来和你们做交易的。”  
“交易？你想要什么？”  
“这间屋子，”他说，“你们知道我今年过得不怎么样，我需要一个人呆着，我需要这里！”  
“自作自受！”一个格兰芬多女生喊着，她的脸上有一道黑魔法打出来的伤疤。  
“别打断我！”德拉科尖叫道，“我并不是要你们离开这里，只是分享！你们不在这里的时候屋子归我！”  
“分享？”女韦斯莱眯起眼睛，“从你嘴里听到这个词真奇怪。”  
“我都用了这个该死的恶心的词了你还不能相信我？”他没好气地喊。  
“我想不行，马尔福，对我们最好的做法是对你用一忘皆空。”  
听到这个，德拉科开始大笑：“他会对我用摄神取念或是夺魂术什么的，篡改记忆是有漏洞的！但是，如果你们答应我的话，谁都不会知道你们在哪儿。我的大脑封闭术可比你们之中的任何一个的都要好。”  
“我们不相信你。”韦斯莱说。  
“随你们怎么想！你们对我做不了什么，而我，可以轻而易举地打开这里，随时！”他顿了顿，说，“这间屋子比你们想的更听我的话。”  
韦斯莱思考了一会儿，拿出一张羊皮纸和一个金加隆，德拉科知道那是什么。  
“不！”斐尼甘大吼，“金妮！他不能加入邓不利多军，他是食死徒！”其余的学生也开始抗议。  
“我才不想加入你们！你和隆巴顿交换脑子了吗！”德拉科有些恼火。  
“我没打算让他加入，”女韦斯莱对愤怒的学生们说，“我只是想让他在这里签个字，保证他不会说出去，我想他绝对不希望自己的脸跟玛丽埃塔一样，我还在这上面施了蝙蝠精咒。马尔福，既然哈利说你不想当食死徒，我选择信你一次，希望你说的都是真的。”  
D.A.们这才消了怒气，隆巴顿给他松了绑。“我们会通知你时间的，你知道那怎么用。”韦斯莱把金加隆递给他。  
“当然。”他拿了过来，装进自己的袍子里。然后极不情愿地在“邓布利多军”几个字下方签下了名。

8.  
就如D.A.们所答应的一样，德拉科成功地与他们分享着有求必应屋，虽然他大部分时间都不能进去。他不在意他们在里边干了什么，因为每当他进去时，这里都会变成一间只有波特的床的格兰芬多寝室。德拉科打算不再为此生气，他也终于接受了他想念波特的事实。然后，在他独处的大部分时间里，他开始回想波特还在霍格沃茨的时光。就好像他爱上波特一样，他嘲笑自己。  
卡罗兄妹的讲课方式还是那么暴力，他们接管了纪律，对关禁闭的学生试用钻心咒。隆巴顿好像完全不在意似的，拒绝了他们的威胁，向他们放肆。克拉布和高尔则乐不可支，他们成了卡罗兄妹最喜欢的学生，变得更肆无忌惮了。诺特和潘西很少跟他讲话，沙比尼还是不理他。阿斯托利亚有时会问他关于邓布利多军的问题，他什么都没有说。  
德拉科想知道波特在干什么，他只知道格兰杰和他在一起。韦斯莱也一定在，他们决不会分开的。然后他脑子里想到更多的波特，他躺在床上，有求必应屋里波特的床上。他发觉自己可能真的爱上波特了，他不喜欢这样，爱上波特的感觉不怎么样。他想起波特对他说的最后一句话好像是“神锋无影”。“不！我应该讨厌他！”他又想到诺特对他说的话，紧接着是对他用摄神取念的黑魔王，“我讨厌他！黑魔王怎么会出错！我讨厌他！”黑魔王当时也以为自己可以干掉波特，不是吗？他又想道。

“哈利·波特打败了黑魔王，在他只是一个婴儿的时候，他一定是一个出色的黑巫师。跟他搞好关系，德拉科。”父亲这么跟他说过。于是，德拉科了放下高傲的态度（他自己是这么认为的），对波特伸出了手，然后波特就会像克拉布和高尔一样跟着他。  
哈利·波特拒绝了他！哈利·该死的·波特拒绝了他！于是德拉科·马尔福的生活变得和他预想的完全相反。他以为波特会围着他转，至少有时会和他一起嘲笑别人。事实上，每天围着别人（波特）转的是他，他必须给波特找麻烦，好让所有人知道拒绝他的后果是多么严重。可他好像并不那么恨波特。潘西曾打趣他每天都在找波特茬就好像他爱上波特一样。德拉科骂了她一顿。也许潘西并没有错，他爱他。可那又能怎样？波特可以爱任何人，但绝不是食死徒。六年级时他试着找人帮他，最终他选择了卡罗兄妹。  
波特救不了他，波特不可能救他，波特恨他。  
德拉科醒了过来，他揉了揉自己的眼角，擦干眼泪。他将手伸进袍子里，摸到了到炽热的金加隆。他走出有求必应屋。

9.  
第二个学期过得比第一个要快得多，德拉科不得不接受他又要见到黑魔王的事实。他保证过自己不会说出任何事，但他不知道自己的大脑封闭术能不能抵挡他的主人。  
还是和之前一样的地方，但是黑衣红眸的蛇脸男人不在那里，母亲说他去国外了，德拉科松了一口气。现在他的脑海里只有一双漂亮的令人安心的绿眼睛。他想起了圣诞节假期时黑魔王对他说的话。  
“他错了，他错了......”德拉科喃喃，头一次为那个死神一般的黑巫师感到惋惜，“不止有恨，还有爱......”  
他将自己关进房间里，直到某一天。

10.  
“怎么回事？”父亲懒洋洋地问。  
“他们说抓到了波特，”母亲冷冷地说，“德拉科，过来。”  
德拉科不敢看那张脸，不要是波特，不要是波特。  
“怎么样，男孩？”芬里尔·格雷伯克冲他大吼，声音里夹杂着难以压抑的喜悦。  
最终他走了过去，与格雷伯克保持一定距离。他知道那是波特，虽然他面前的人脸上除了眼镜外没有一点波特该有的特征——波特没有红肿的硕大无比的脸，但德拉科不会认错的，那就是波特，他朝思暮想的哈利·波特。  
“怎么样，德拉科？”父亲走近他，“是吗？是哈利·波特吗？”  
德拉科不敢违抗他的父亲，但他不想他们抓到波特。他想大声喊出“不”，可最终说出的却是：“我不能——不能确定。”他不敢看向任何人。  
“仔细看，看呀！走近点儿！”他的父亲从未如此激动过，“德拉科，如果是我们把波特交给了黑魔王，一切都会被原谅——”  
格雷伯克开始威胁父亲，两人交谈着，德拉科希望他们忘记他的存在。然后，父亲向他大喊：“德拉科，过来，好好看看！你是怎么想的？”  
他将脸凑过去，不情愿地看着波特。不管是谁对波特用了蛰人咒，德拉科都要好好感谢这个人。他决定了，波特帮不了他，但他能帮波特。可黑魔王猩红的眼睛在他脑海闪过，如果他否认的话，他们都会死。“我不知道。”他没有肯定也没有否定，但没人会为此而死。他向母亲走去。  
母亲却不像德拉科想的那样，她执意要弄清狼人抓来的是不是波特。德拉科想要离开这里，格雷伯克没能如他的愿。母亲认出了波特的朋友，格兰杰还有韦斯莱，德拉科非常熟悉的格兰芬多们。“可能是吧。”他背朝他们。  
贝拉特里克斯姨妈从里屋走出来，也认出了格兰杰。她要召唤黑魔王了，德拉科痛苦地想。幸运的是，父亲与她起了争执，然后他的姨妈看到了一把宝剑。她像疯了一般大喊大叫，乱用咒语，德拉科害怕她对波特做出什么可怕的事来。最后，她让格雷伯克把韦斯莱和波特关进地牢里，而格兰杰则被第一个审讯。  
贝拉特里克斯姨妈的吼叫和格兰杰的尖叫让德拉科几乎跌坐到地上。他又想起被他用钻心咒的巫师，他不敢看格兰杰，他想离开这里。  
不知道过了多久，格兰杰终于承受不住了：“是仿制品，只是仿制品！”  
父亲让德拉科把妖精抓来鉴定真假，德拉科松了一口气。波特和妖精关在一起，妖精会帮他的。  
“朝后站，靠墙站成一排，别想轻举妄动，否则就杀了你们！”他颤抖地威胁犯人们。他想把他们全放出去，可这里所有人都被缴了魔杖，他们什么也做不了。他将妖精拖出地牢，重重地关上牢门。德拉科把妖精交给仍对着格兰杰施恶咒的姨妈。他闭上眼睛，假装看不到格兰杰的惨样。接着，一阵噼里啪啦的声响从下面阵来。

“那是什么？你们听到了吗？地牢里的那个响声是怎么回事？”父亲大喊，“德拉科——不，叫虫尾巴！让他去检查一下！”  
德拉科厌恶地看着长得像老鼠的男人——如果没有他，黑魔王就不会复活，马尔福家不会落魄，波特也不会有危险了。  
妖精终于确定了宝剑的真假，贝拉特里克斯姨妈将食指按向了黑魔标记：“我想，我们可以除掉这个泥巴种了。格雷伯克，你想要就拿去吧。”一切都完了。  
意料之外的是，韦斯莱阻止了她，用虫尾巴的魔杖。波特从后面跑来，接住了姨妈的魔杖。不，他们不应该出现！黑魔王快要来了！“昏昏倒地！”波特攻击了他的父亲。下意识的，德拉科向波特发出咒语。狼人和母亲反应过来，一道道光束从他们的魔杖里射出。不！不！不！不该是这样的！他不该回击波特的！完了，德拉科绝望了。  
“住手，不然就让她死！”贝拉特里克斯姨妈用银刀指着毫无知觉的格兰杰，威胁波特和韦斯莱放下魔杖。  
那两人没有做声，手里仍攥着魔杖。“我说了，放下！”格兰杰的脖子上出现了血珠。  
“好吧！”波特和韦斯莱丢掉魔杖，举起双手。  
“很好！”姨妈瞥了一眼，“德拉科，去捡起来！黑魔王就要来了，哈利·波特！你死到临头了！”  
他只得将魔杖捡起，然后呆呆站在一旁。波特要死了，波特要死了，谁也没法救他。  
他的姨妈突然尖叫地扑向一边，德拉科觉得什么东西划伤了他的脸，血止不住地流。他弯下腰，双手捂住自己脸。他从指缝间看到波特扑向他，他本可以攻击波特，他手里有三根魔杖。可他没有，波特夺过所有的魔杖攻击了狼人。  
母亲急忙拉开他，担心他再次受伤，她将魔杖指向门口。  
“多比！”她惊呆了，“你，是你打落了枝形吊灯——？”德拉科不为此惊讶，他二年级时就知道波特解放了他的家养小精灵。  
多比缴了母亲的魔杖，和波特，韦斯莱，格兰杰还有拉环幻影移形了。然后，德拉科看到一把飞出去的银刀，他凝固在原地。

11.  
七年级的最后一个学期开始了，德拉科带着母亲的魔杖逃也似的离开了庄园，他拒绝把那里称之为家。  
金妮·韦斯莱不见了，卡罗兄妹好像终于领悟过来隆巴顿才是那个出谋划策的，开始因为各种小事惩罚他。  
在那之后，德拉科很少进入有求必应屋。因为迈克尔·科纳在解放一年级新生时被抓到了，隆巴顿决定开始做一些地下工作。D.A.们大部分时间都在那间屋子里谋划什么，就像六年级时的德拉科一样。隆巴顿在金加隆上给德拉科道歉，抱歉他可能不能再进有求必应屋了。德拉科没有生气，他只有点困惑。为什么隆巴顿会给他道歉？这有什么可道歉的？他曾羞辱过隆巴顿无数次，隆巴顿却因为他们不能分享有求必应屋而道歉。不，那不是他的屋子，有求必应屋从未属于过他。  
德拉科为自己感到羞愧。他又回想起自己对波特的所作所为，波特不是隆巴顿，他不会原谅他的，圣人波特从来就不是个圣人。波特恨他波特恨他波特恨他！可他爱他，他爱波特！德拉科不由得开始抽泣。有人接近了他，“诺特......西奥多。”  
“你在哭，怎么了——不，不说也没事，德拉科。”  
德拉科没有说话，他抱住了西奥多，就像预料中的一样，他被推开了。“你简直像个赫奇帕奇！”西奥多嫌弃地说，但德拉科看出他好像笑了。  
“偶尔做一些赫奇帕奇的事也没那么差，但拥抱真是最恶心不过了，有些事真的要试过才知道。”德拉科的心情好些了。  
“梅林在上你们终于和好了，”阿斯托利亚的声音从身后传来，“虽然不知到你们之间发生了什么，我求了西奥多好久。真高兴你们和好了，而且不像以前那么讨——”  
阿斯托利亚意识到两个男孩瞪着她。“抱歉，”她马上说道，“达芙妮在等我，我，呃，先走了。再见。”  
看着阿斯托利亚离去的身影，德拉科想，至少西奥多跟他真正和好了。

12\.   
一天早上，拉文克劳的长桌上传来了快乐的声音。“哈利·波特闯入了古灵阁！他们骑着火龙逃跑了！”泰瑞·布特大声嚷嚷。学生们开始欢呼！德拉科简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，他努力让自己不笑出来。

紧接着卡罗兄妹狠狠惩罚了布特一顿，顺便给了正说他们坏话的一年级新生一周禁闭。至少说明这是真的，德拉科想。“你很高兴？”阿斯托利亚问，自从为他解咒以后，这个金发的小姑娘就跟他很亲近，也许她是唯一的不是因为他姓马尔福而愿意跟他搞好关系的人。  
“你的错觉。”实际上他为此狂喜。

可这好心情只持续到斯拉格霍恩急急忙忙地闯入斯莱特林寝室前：“孩子们，快起来，二十分钟以后到大礼堂集合。”  
“发生什么了？”一个学生问。  
斯拉格霍恩支支吾吾地说出了事实。波特回来了！他们要反抗黑魔王！德拉科努力抑制住自己不尖叫出来，他会死的！没人能打败黑魔王！不！不！波特会！他相信他会成功的！他要见波特！他应该见他！他要帮他！  
硕大的礼堂里坐满了人，斯莱特林的学生们不情愿地听着麦格讲话。德拉科没听清他身边的人说了什么，他看向格兰芬多的长桌，波特在哪儿？然后，波特出现了，他好像在找什么人。学生们开始窃窃私语。德拉科想拥抱波特。  
冷酷的声音盖过麦格的讲话声，是黑魔王，他来找波特了。潘西·帕金森突然站起，用颤抖的手指着波特：“他在那儿！波特在那儿！快把他抓住！”三个学院的学生站起来，用魔杖指着潘西。  
该死！现在德拉科只能和其他人一起离开这里了。在他准备使用幻身咒回去时，克拉布和高尔拦住了他。德拉科快速为自己找了个借口。事实证明，为得到奖赏抓住波特不是个好借口，他被迫跟克拉布还有高尔一起寻找波特。  
在他们来到有求必应屋附近时，高尔看到了波特。“快把这门打开！”克拉布急切地喊。德拉科只能在心里对着屋子祈求：“把我带到我所爱的人身边去，我需要波特。”  
门缓缓打开，克拉布和高尔迫切地跑了进去。波特正试图去拿什么东西。“站住，波特。”德拉科想亲吻面前的人，可他最终却跟克拉布和高尔一起用母亲的魔杖指向波特。  
“你拿的是我的魔杖，波特。”不——他不是要说这个，他根本不在意他的魔杖，他只在意波特。  
“已经不是了，”波特喘着气，死死攥住他的山楂木魔杖，“谁赢归谁，马尔福。谁把自己的魔杖借给了你？”  
波特问这个做什么？但他还是老老实实答道：“我母亲。”  
波特开始哈哈大笑。波特在嘲笑他？在克拉布说话的空档，德拉科终于明白过来波特正试着转移他们的注意力。  
“想得真妙，”波特好像在向后移动，“你们是怎么进来的？”  
德拉科决定配合波特，他恶狠狠地说：“去年一年我几乎都住在藏宝屋里，我知道怎么进来。”  
他听到高尔在他身边嘟囔着，韦斯莱的声音从另一侧响起。然后克拉布使用了咒语。当他想再用一次时，德拉科拽住他，阻止他把这里毁了。可克拉布再也不想听德拉科说话了，他阴阳怪气地学起韦斯莱：“哈利？怎么回事——不，波特！钻心剜骨！”咒语击中了石像，冠冕落到杂物中不见了。  
“住手！”他不能让任何人伤害他的波特，“黑魔王想要抓住活的——”  
在克拉布冲他嚷嚷的同时，一道红光从格兰杰的魔杖中射出，德拉科赶忙拉开克拉布。“是那个泥巴种！阿瓦达索命！”克拉布大喊。  
格兰杰躲避开了，愤怒的波特朝克拉布发了个昏迷咒却被躲开了。德拉科的魔杖被撞掉了，最后一根属于马尔福家的魔杖滚到旧家具和破箱子下不见了。  
“别杀死他！别杀死他！”德拉科气愤地大叫，他们怎么敢！  
“除你武器！”高尔的魔杖被波特缴械了。格兰杰对德拉科的昏迷咒被他躲开了。没有魔杖的他只能缩到一个三条腿的大衣柜后面躲避咒语。不！不应该是这样的！他是来帮波特的！他没想让任何人受伤。  
“喜欢烫吧，废物？”克拉布的魔杖里喷出火焰，可他无法控制他所做的一切。熊熊烈焰变成各种各样的猛兽追着他们。德拉科抓住被击昏的高尔，拼命向一座桌子所堆成的高塔上爬。他觉得自己快要死了。  
然后——波特骑着扫帚向他飞来，可他全是汗的手从波特手中滑脱了。  
格兰杰和韦斯莱将高尔拖上他们的扫帚，他自己也终于爬到波特身后。“门，往门那儿飞，门！”他在波特耳边喊着，死死地抓住他爱的人，可波特却没有朝那边飞，“你干什么，你干什么？门在那边！”德拉科着急地大叫，他不想让自己和波特就这样被狼狈地烧死。  
德拉科看不到克拉布，韦斯莱、格兰杰和高尔不见了，他大声尖叫。波特终于完成了他要做的事，调整扫帚冲出火海。他们撞到了走廊的墙上，德拉科摔到地上，他开始干呕。  
“克——克拉布，”他好不容易才说出了话，“克——克拉布......”  
“他死了。”回答他的只有韦斯莱干脆的声音。  
德拉科瘫倒在地板上。

13.  
德拉科拉着高尔拼命地奔跑，他们俩都没了魔杖，不能在这个危险的地方待下去。他找到一个安全的地方能让高尔藏起来，而他自己则准备从哪具尸体那儿搞到根魔杖好去帮波特。他恨食死徒，他恨那个带来战争的男人，他要为波特战斗。  
在他想要拿起一根魔杖时，一个蒙面食死徒用魔杖指着他。德拉科对死亡的恐惧立刻布满全身，他不想在自己什么正确的事也没做的时候死去，他只能哀求道：“我是德拉科·马尔福，我是德拉科，我是你们一边的！”食死徒突然昏倒在地，德拉科连忙转身想要知道谁救了他。可他什么也没看到。突然，他被什么东西打倒，他从食死徒身上爬起，擦掉嘴角的血，不知道发生了什么。  
蓦地，德拉科想起了波特的隐形衣。波特全听到了，波特一定会认为他是个两面三刀的家伙，他讨厌他。  
德拉科缓慢地从食死徒手里拿过魔杖，离开了这里。  
当他回去找到藏起来的高尔时，那个高亢恐怖的声音又响起了：“你们进行了勇敢的抵抗，伏地魔大人知道如何欣赏勇气。但是你们蒙受了沉重的损失。如果继续抵抗，你们一个接一个都会死去。我不希望发生这样的事情。巫师的血，每流一滴都是一种损失和浪费。  
“伏地魔大人是仁慈的。我命令我的队伍撤退，立即撤退。  
“给你们一个小时，体面地安置死者，治疗伤员。  
“哈利·波特，现在我直接对你说话。你听人你的朋友为你赴死，而不是挺身出来面对我。我将在禁林里等候一个小时。如果一个小时后你没有来找我，没有主动投降，那么战斗还在继续。这次，我将亲自上阵，哈利·波特，我将找到你，我将惩罚每一个试图窝藏你的男人、女人和孩子，一个也不放过。一个小时。”  
高尔颤抖地看着德拉科，他开始呜咽：“我们该怎么办，德拉科？”  
“相信波特吧，高尔。”他听见自己的声音，小却坚定。

14.  
“哈利·波特死了。他逃跑时被杀死了，在你们为了他舍弃生命的时候，他却只顾自己逃命。我们把他的尸体带给你们，以证明你们的英雄确实死了。”  
不！假的假的假的假的！波特不是那样的人！他不会那么轻易死去！德拉科跟霍格沃茨的保卫者们一起跑出门，想要证明波特并没有死。  
“不——”人们凄厉地尖叫，不敢相信眼前的一切。哈利·波特软绵绵地躺在混血巨人海格怀里，一动不动。海格看着波特，脸上写满了伤心和绝望。贝拉特里克斯姨妈站在黑魔王身边，使劲嘲笑这些守卫者们。德拉科终于忍不住了，他无声地哭泣着。  
波特——  
人群开始骚动，德拉科听不清周围人在叫喊什么，身边发生了什么事，他只想着波特——那个勇敢的充满活力的他所爱的哈利·波特。他永远都无法再看到那双漂亮的绿色眼睛了。不！他有无数个可以帮助波特的机会可他却没有那样做。如果他没有将食死徒放进霍格沃茨邓不利多就不会死——邓布利多一定能打败黑魔王的。这一切都怪他——都是他的错！而波特——却救了他这样的人——德拉科努力使自己不会因为伤心而昏倒在地，高尔担心地扶住他。  
当他回过神时，很多事一起发生了。  
无数的人向城堡冲来；一个小巨人和马人一起向食死徒发出攻击；海格怀中的波特不见了；不知何时站在黑魔王面前的隆巴顿用那把曾出现在庄园里的剑砍向了纳吉尼；家养小精灵和保卫者们开始奋力反抗......  
人们在礼堂里战斗着，德拉科看到海格将麦克尼尔扔到墙上；隆巴顿和韦斯莱打败了芬里尔·格雷伯克；一个长的像邓布利多的人击昏了卢克伍德......  
他听到他的父母在呼唤他。  
黑魔王与麦格、斯拉格霍恩还有一个德拉科不认识的男人格斗着。贝拉克里特斯姨妈——黑魔王的忠实奴仆则在另一边与韦斯莱夫人决一死战。  
所有人都停了下来，观看这两场决斗，他的父母趁机找到了他。  
“再也——不许——你——碰——我的——孩子！”韦斯莱夫人大声尖叫，将咒语朝贝拉特里克斯姨妈的心脏射去。德拉科感到他的母亲紧紧握住了他的手。  
黑魔王气愤地大叫，他炸飞了他的对手，举起魔杖对准了莫莉·韦斯莱。  
“盔甲护身！”波特的声音突然出现。  
“他还活着！”德拉科和周围的人一起喊出声。

15.  
波特和黑魔王边对话边侧身移动，转着圈子，好像礼堂里只有他们两个一样。所有的人都凝固不动，无声地注视他们。  
波特说爱可以拯救一切，他救了他们——那也包括他？怎么可能。  
然后，他听到黑魔王的尖叫：“我把阿布思·邓布利多弄死了！”德拉科回握住母亲。  
“你以为是这样，可是你错了。”什么？人群开始骚动，几百个人同时吸了一口气。  
“邓不利多死了！”黑魔王恶狠狠地说，“他的尸体正在这座城堡荒地上的大理石坟墓里腐烂，我看见了，波特，他再也不会回来了！”  
“是的，邓不利多死了，”波特只是平静地答道，“但并不是你安排的。他自己选择了死亡的方式，在死前几个月就选择了，他和那个你以为是你仆从的人共同安排好了一切。”  
接着，德拉科听到了令人震惊的事实：黑魔王杀死了他最喜爱的教授。那位令人敬爱的教授一直在为邓布利多工作，而他自己却担心被斯内普教授抢功，他终于明白了那天晚上邓不利多所说的话。  
然后，波特说出了更令他不敢相信的事：“老魔杖的真正主人是德拉科·马尔福。”他的父母惊讶地看着他。德拉科想起了对他用摄神取念的黑魔王和被波特夺走的山楂木魔杖。  
“我们只凭技艺决斗……等我杀了你，再去对付德拉科·马尔福。”黑魔王看向德拉科（德拉科觉得更像是他的母亲）。  
他知道黑魔王不会成功的，因为——  
波特抖着德拉科的魔杖，说出了那个答案：“现在我才是老魔杖的真正主人。”  
此时，太阳升了起来，火红的光照在对峙的两人身上。黑魔王的脸在耀眼的阳光下显得异常扭曲，而波特的脸上则充满了希望。  
“阿瓦达索命！”  
“除你武器！”  
他们两人同时大喊。  
一阵巨响后，德拉科看到老魔杖发出的绿光被山楂木魔杖发出的咒语打回。波特用空着的手迅速接住被打飞的魔杖，老魔杖终于回到自己真正的主人手里。黑魔王双臂大张，向后倒去。他的身体在地上抽搐着，苍白的脸上空洞且茫然。波特站在那里，低头看向他的尸体……  
过了好长时间，人们才意识到发生了什么。他们欢呼着，大叫着，庆祝着黑魔王的死亡。每个人都在拉扯着，拥抱着波特，想向他表达他们对他的感激与喜悦。德拉科想和他们一起，他想拥抱波特，疯狂亲吻波特的嘴唇，向他诉说自己的爱意。可他最终只是和他的父母搂在一起，不知道他们是否有资格站在这儿。  
波特、格兰杰和韦斯莱在人群中消失了，过了好久才又出现。金妮·韦斯莱向波特跑去，德拉科看到他们相拥在一起，热烈地吻着彼此，周围响起了雷鸣般的掌声。  
“我想，我们该离开了。”他听到自己轻声对母亲说。


End file.
